tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT: Odyssey
[[Datei:TMNT Odyssey 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Odyssey]]TMNT: Odyssey'' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Odyssee) ist eine inoffizielle Abschlussgeschichte zur ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' September 2014 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Odyssey (selbstständige Veröffentlichung) *'Cover-Design:' Rick McCollum & Bill Anderson (Vorderseite), A.C. Farley (Rückseite), Courtland Brugger (Farben und Coverflaps) *'Story:' Andrew Modeen *'Bleistift:' Jim Lawson, Rick Arthur (S. 2-6), Dan Berger (S. 7-9, 110), Ross (Sophie) Campbell (S. 104), Mark Feltham (S. 103), Dennis Kennedy (S. 29-30, 105), Angie Sternitzke (S. 30), tOKKa (S. 68-69) und Arseniy "Demon-Alukard" Dubakov (S. 1, 66, 108-109) *'Tusche': Courtland Brugger (S. 103) und Arseniy "Demon-Alukard" Dubakov (S. 106) *'Tönung': Andrew Modeen (S. 7-9, 44-65, 70-101, 103, 106-107), Courtland Brugger (S. 1, 66, 108-109) *'CGI & SFX': Andrew Modeen *'Text': Arseniy "Demon-Alukard" Dubakov *'Special Thanks': Jeffrey Oughton, Sharon Lee, Dawn Coll und Elsy Modeen Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "TMNT: Shogun" Hauptcharaktere 'Protagonisten' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Future-Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello *Venus de Milo *Slash (Archie-Version) *Cudley the Cowlick *Renet 'Antagonisten' *The Shogun *Savanti Romero und Savanti Juliet *Null 'Neue Charaktere' *Omnia **Evermind **Devourer of All Creation *Aeli *Night Stalkers Handlung Produktionsnotiz In 2012 machte Andrew Modeen seine Absicht publik, eine Abschlussgeschichte zur unterbrochenen Mirage Comic-Kontinuität in einer limitierten Auflage auf den Markt zu bringen. Jim Lawson, der Hauptzeichner der Mirage Comics in den letzten Jahren ihrer öffentlichen Produktion, konnte für dieses Projekt herangezogen werden, zusammen mit anderen Ex-Mirage Studios-Mitarbeitern und einigen internationalen Freiwilligen. Um die Entstehung des Comics zu finanzieren, rief Modeen über das Internet die internationale TMNT-Fangemeinde zu Spenden für das Projekt auf. Weitere Fans leiteten die Bitte weiter und trugen so zur letztendlich erfolgreichen Vollendung des Projekts entscheidend bei.[http://forums.thetechnodrome.com/showthread.php?t=38981 The Technodrome.com: "Are you willing/able to contribute to TMNT: Odyssey? Now is the time."] Nach einer limitierten Druckauflage für 2015 wurde Odyssey von Modeem im April 2016 auf der Webseite [http://thegreenlanterncorps.com/ Green Lantern Corps] in digitaler Form veröffentlicht.[http://www.thegreenlanterncorps.com/tmnt/odyssey.pdf Green Lantern Corps: Odyssey.PDF] Produktionsfehler Obwohl diese Geschichte den effektiven Abschluss der Kontinuität der Mirage Comics und sämtlicher bis zum Jahr 2012 abgeleiteten Medien einleitet, muss er in der Gesamtheit der TMNT-Franchise als Non-Canon betrachtet werden, denn in nachfolgenden Adaptionen werden die alternativen Realitäten, die in dieser Geschichte ja ausgelöscht werden, stellenweise wieder in die laufenden Handlungen eingebaut: [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Serie)|''2012 Animationsserie]] *"Wormquake" Teil 1 und Teil 2 *"The Wrath of Tiger Claw" *"Trans-Dimensional Turtles" *"Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady", "The Foot Walks Again!" und "The Big Blowout" [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|IDW Comics]] *''Bebop and Rocksteady Destroy Everything!, Teil 1 *''TMNT/Usagi Yojimbo'' *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' Videos thumb|center|335 px Bildergalerie Neudruckversionen *[[Datei:TMNT_Odyssey_Ultimate.jpg|thumb|240px|Die Odyssey Ultimate Edition]]Eine Ultimate Edition (2018/2019) mit neuen Covern, der fünfseitigen Zusatzgeschichte "Last Looks" von Andrew Modeen und Jim Lawson, eine von Chris Allan neu gezeichnete Seite, einer erweiterten Szene in der Hauptgeschichte, und einem neuen Nachwort von Modeen. Das neue Cover wurde von IDW Publishings Ultimate Collection zu [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|ihrer TMNT-Comicserie]] inspiriert. Quellenverzeichnis *[https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/odyssey#/ Indiegogo.com: "Odyssey"] *[http://www.comicbookdb.com/issue.php?ID=322127 ComicbookDB.com: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Odyssey (2014)] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Fremdproduktionen Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Comics von Rick Arthur Kategorie:Comics von Dan Berger